The present invention generally relates to a holder for a fire protection sleeve.
A fire protection sleeve is used in case of fire to seal off openings through which combustible or meltable pipes, cables or the like traverse walls, ceilings or floors of buildings. To achieve this, the fire protection sleeve is arranged around the pipes or cables so that in the event of a fire, expanding intumescent material seals off the opening as hermetically as possible. The fire protection sleeve may be arranged either on the outside of the opening, for example, on the wall through which the opening extends, or else even directly in the opening itself, and is of such a diameter that there is sufficient space available between the pipes or cables and the opening.
A holder of the type mentioned for a fire protection sleeve is known from DE 10 2009 001 961 A1, and includes a long strip of very thin intumescent material which is wrapped several times around the pipe or cable to be sealed off and is then fixed in place by using of several holders. In this case, the supporting portion is designed as a sheet metal clip. The supporting portion extends at a right angle to the mounting portion which fixes the holder, for example, to a wall or a ceiling, and supports the outer edge of the fire protection sleeve. The holding portion engages with the annular end face of the fire protection sleeve and presses the multiple layers on one another. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that a portion of the intumescent material may spread in the axial direction of the opening to be sealed, so that material is lost. This loss must, therefore, be compensated so that a larger amount of intumescent material must be provided.
A holder is known from DE 102 17 174 A1, which has a mounting portion and a supporting portion. The supporting portion extends perpendicularly to the mounting portion and abuts against the cylindrical outer wall of the fire protection sleeve. This is formed by a perforated plate, while the supporting portion has a plurality of pins that engage in openings in the perforated plate in order to fix the fire protection sleeve in position.